Wagering games such as blackjack, poker, baccarat, roulette, craps, bingo, keno, slot machines, and sports betting, among many others, are popular games offered in casinos and other similar establishments. These games are typically administered, maintained and monitored by human dealers and other personnel of the casino or other gaming establishment. Alternatively, or in addition, such wagering games can be played on electronic gaming machines or other computing devices, where the dealer, playing cards, chips and/or other gaming elements may be virtual or electronic.
There can be numerous advantages in providing such wagering games virtually via various types of electronic devices, whether online or over a network. Such electronic versions of games can scale rapidly for many multiples of players, which tends to require less overhead for a gaming operator. Also, many players can be more attracted by the anonymity and ease of playing in an online environment. Further, some of these online and other virtual gaming systems can be even more attractive where players are permitted to play remotely and/or on their own personal computing devices, such as their own home computers, laptops, tablet devices, cell phones and the like.
Unfortunately, there are several new drawbacks and disadvantages that arise with respect to online or virtual gaming systems. In addition to issues with legal player verification, fraud, gaming certifications, and other technical issues, there are also issues with signing up new players. Whereas any adult can walk into a brick and mortar gaming establishment and wager cash or otherwise establish gaming credit face to face with gaming operator personnel, such issues can sometimes be trickier when players want to wager monetary values on games electronically, and often remotely. One particular example that can be readily appreciated is the generally cumbersome and often annoying steps and inputs that are required to establish a gaming account at an initial sign up stage. As in the case of many types of online registrations or sign ups, typing in many different inputs regarding user names and information, account profile details, and information regarding credit cards or other accessible monetary value vehicles can turn off many people. Although many players have no qualms about going through such a process, it is readily recognizable that many potential players and other subscribers are lost because of the difficulty or general annoyance just in registering and setting up an online account.
While electronic wagering gaming devices and systems therefor have worked well in practice over many years, there is always a desire for improvement. To that end, it would be desirable to have improved electronic wagering gaming systems that allow for remote gaming and game account management by players, and in particular for such systems to be able to provide a more streamlined and user friendly new player registration and account creation process.